


Old Friends

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Neverland, New Orleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire and Killian visiting New Orleans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

As The Jolly Roger docked,Bae heard Timothy Shout Land Ho.  
He Closed the book he was reading set it on his nightstand and leaned over shaking killian awake.  
"Captain,we've docked." Laurence said coming into the room.   
"Laurence,don't you ever knock?" Baelfire asked.  
"Sorry baelfire,just let the captain know that we have docked in the City." Laurence replied. "What City is it?" Baelfire asked.  
"Some place called,New Orleans."Laurence said walking out of the room. "Killi,We've docked."Baelfire said.  
"Where have we docked?"Killian asked getting out of bed."New Orleans." Bae Smiled. "What's got you so happy,Lad?" Killian asked.  
"Well,after we parted ways and i Got away from Peter." Baelfire explained   
"I Somehow made it to New Orleans and I Met this Girl who i became Close Friends with." Killian sat down on the chest in front of their bed and pulled Bae into his lap.  
"Go On,Darling." Killian said.  
"Well she dreamed of one day owning her very own restaurant." Baelfire continued.  
"Some of the best cooking i've ever had."  
"So,you wish to visit your friend while were here." Killian put together. "Yes killian,I Would like to visit her."   
"Well then.that's what will go do."Killian said.  
Baelfire got off of killian's lap and got dressed.   
off the ship they went,Killian and Bae taking in all the sights and Sounds of New Orleans.  
When they got to the Restaurant, baelfire gasped and tugged on Killian's Coat.  
"Killi,she did it, she got her restaurant." He Exclaimed.   
"Baelfire,is that you?" A Female voice said.  
Baelfire looked up and saw Tiana standing outside the door.   
"Tiana,it's so good to see you." Baelfire said hugging her.  
"It's good to see you as well."She said smiling."And Who is this?" Killian bowed and said."Killian Jones,Captain Killian Jones."  
"Tiana,owner of Tiana's Place:The finest Restaurant in New Orleans." Tiana introduces herself.  
"Ok,My boyfriend and Best Friend have met can we come in now?" Baelfire said.  
"Yes bae,come on in." tiana opened the door and let them in.  
"Tiana,This place is Beautiful and The Smells,My Gods." Baelfire gasped.   
"You hungry?"Tiana asked.  
"Can we have some of your gumbo,Please?" Baelfire smiled. "Comin right up,Sugar." Tiana said Hugging her friend.  
"make yourself at home."  
Killian looked around at the Restaurant." It's Very Fancy." Killian commented.  
"It Looks just like i imagined it would be." Baelfire replied.  
Tiana came back to their table with a Man." Baelfire,Killian." Tiana said happily.  
"I'd Like you to meet my Husband,Prince Naveen."  
"Please to meet you Both,welcome to our Restaurant." Naveen said.  
"Thank you for having us,Seriously." Baelfire said.  
"It's My Pleasure,Bae." Tiana said bringing their Bowls.   
everyone ate their gumbo with gusto.  
Baelfire Moaned when he took the first spoonful.  
"I'm sorry,it's been so long since we've eaten." Baelfire said putting down his spoon.  
"Bae Honey,it's ok." Tiana says smiling at him and Killian.  
"How long you two gonna be here?"Tiana asked later on. "Awhile." Killian said."Give you two a chance to catch up."  
"Killian,But what about that the Brooch you wanted to find?"Bae asked. "I'll find another one." Killian said.  
Naveen looked at Killian and tapped on the shoulder.   
"You wanted to get bae that Brooch?" Naveen asked Killian.  
"Yes but,where would i find one?"Killian asked Naveen.  
"I Could Give you this one." Naveen pulled a Jade Green broach out of his shirt pocket and gave it to Killian.  
"you Sure about this?"He Asked.   
"Yes Killian,Besides it goes with the choker necklace he's wearing." Naveen replied.  
Louis and The Band started playing ,Tiana and Bae got up from their seats pullin Killian and Naveen with them.  
"Is that A Crocodile leading the band?"Killian asked. "He's A Gator." Tiana Replied.  
"It's a long Story."Tiana said."  
"That we wouldn't mind telling." Naveen Said Spinning his wife.  
The Two couples danced till they couldn't anymore. "  
"So what are you guys up 2?" Tiana asked as they sat down.  
"We Are just wandering really."Baelfire said."We Go wherever the sea takes us."  
"You Could stay awhile,Bae"Tiana said.Both Of You." Killian sighed."We'll stay."   
"Tiana,Gurl you done put your foot in this food."   
A Girl said as she came towards their table. "Thank you,Rhonda." Tiana said.  
"Your welcome,Tiana we are definitely coming back next week." Rhonda left the restaurant.  
"this was Nice Tiana,Thank you so much."Baelfire said.   
"Your Welcome honey,i missed you." Tiana said.  
"I Missed you too,Tiana"Baelfire hugged tiana.  
"Is there anywhere for us to stay?"Killian asked.  
"You can stay with us."Tiana and Naveen said in unison.  
"we have enough room in the castle"Tiana added.  
"we would like that,Tiana thank you."Baelfire said.   
"Anything for my Friend."Tiana replied.  
the four left Tiana's Place and went to Tiana and Naveen's Castle.


End file.
